The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to polar codes and modulation mappings.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may otherwise be known as user equipment (UE).
Communications in a wireless communication system may include transmission mechanisms where information bits are encoded, modulated, and transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device. The information bits may be data bits and/or control bits. Certain encoding mechanisms may use a linear block error correcting code such as a polar code. Existing techniques of encoding and transmitting information bits, however, do not fully leverage the asymmetry of encoded bits produced by polar coding, which can degrade performance.